


Forever and Always

by Headbangin_Fangirl



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [31]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headbangin_Fangirl/pseuds/Headbangin_Fangirl
Summary: 100 Prompt Challenge. Wedding.It's Percy and Annabeth's wedding. Nico is happy, exited, and nervous. All the talk about weddings really makes him want to marry a certain blonde, son of Apollo.





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> (screams)
> 
> If you're reading the series in order, consider yourself informed of this MASSIVE TIMESKIP.

Nico looked in the mirror at himself. For once, his messy hair was gelled back out of his face. He was freshly shaven, still smelling of the spearmint from his aftershave. He wore a suit- yes a suite. It was the same suite that his friends were wearing. Slick black with a light blue shirt under. The silver of his tie glistened under the light of the room. He even went as far to wear cuff links- sapphires to go with the outfit.

There was a weight in Nico’s pocket. Nico smiled thinking about the ring. The ring for Will.

Nico sighed as Percy rambled on behind him. “What if she changes her mind!?”

Nico brought his hands up to straighten his collar. “Percy, you and Annabeth have literally been through hell together. If she was going to leave you she would have done it long before now.”

He turned once his collar was fixed to see Jason fussing over how Percy’s tie was slightly crooked under his jacket. Jason leaned in to straighten it saying, “Nico is right, Percy. You have nothing to worry about. Annabeth is to level headed to get cold feet.”

Just then Frank came through the door, closing it behind him. He handed a flower to Nico, a blue stained rose. Nico smiled a wicked smile. “I’m flattered, Frank.”

Frank huffed. “Its for Percy. I just received a lecture on how it needed to be put on his suit.”

“And you’re giving it to me because….?” Nico asked.

“You’re the one most likely to be able to do it to her liking.”

Nico laughed and walked the rose over to Percy. He pined it to the pocket, straight and even to each side of the seem.

Percy let out a breath. “How soon till it starts?”

Nico looked at his watch. “Two minuets.”

Percy took a deep breath, “Okay, okay, okay.”

Nico gripped Percy’s shoulders. “Today is the beginning of the rest of your life, Percy. Don’t let it be stressful.”

Percy hugged Nico tight. “Thanks, Neeks.”

XxX

Nico watched as Percy stood beside him fidgeting nervously. He was to the side, between Jason, the best man, and Frank, the second groomsman. Across the smell stage were the girls. Piper was the maid of honor, Reyna and Hazel bridesmaids. Little chuck as at the foot of Reyna in his little vest and tie, holding the rings.

Nico smiled and looked to the second row where Will sat. He smiled.There was something about being at a wedding that made him daydream about his own wedding. He longed so much to be standing at the altar with Will saying those two little words. He wanted to be eternally each others.

The music began to play. Austin’s saxophone rang through the crowd. Nico smiled at the beautiful melody of ‘I Can't Help Falling in Love With You.’ Nico could practically hear Elvis’ voice in his head.

Nico looked back to the double doors as they opened, revealing Annabeth and her father. Frederick had managed to make it to New York for the event.

When Nico’s eyes fell on Annabeth he couldn’t take them away. She looked strikingly beautiful. Her dress hung on her hips, accenting her curves. The back seemed to continue behind her for a few feet. The material looked to be a simple silk with the occasional lace lining. Her bouquet was filled with roses like the one Percy wore and different kinds of white flowers.

Her hair was half up-half down, hanging long around her shoulders. She walked slowly down the aisle.

When she reached the front, Frederick kissed her hand and took his seat.

The ceremony began.

XxX

Nico sat looking out at the dance floor. Will was next to him, holding his hand.

“What do you think about marriage?” Nico suddenly asked.

Will’s head snapped over to him so fast Nico thought Will might get whiplash. “What?”

Nico grew nervous, “Like with you and me. Getting… married.”

Will turned to his body was facing Nico along with his head. He took both of Nico’s hands. “I would love to marry you.”

Nico smiled as his shoulders relaxed. “Really?”

Will nodded. “Yeah. I want to be with you the rest of my life.”

Nico smiled and leaned forward to kiss Will. Will smiled into the kiss. Nico was so excited. “When. How soon?”

Will laughed, taking Nico’s face in his hands. “You’re only eighteen, Nico. You have time. There’s no need to rush anything.”

Nico smiled. He was practically bouncing in his seat. “Marry me Will?”

Will laughed. “Is this you proposing?”

Nico smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out the slick velvet box. “Actually… yes.”

Will pulled back and stared at him. “Nico!”

Nico smiled. “I want you to marry me.”

Will smiled and stood, lifting Nico into a massive hug. “Yes! Yes, a million times. Yes!”

Nico pulled back a bit to kiss Will and cheers erupted around him. Nico hadn’t even noticed them all watching. He didn’t care. He just kissed Will.

XxX

Nico’s wedding came a few months later, shortly after he turned nineteen. His best woman was Reyna of course and the other best woman was Hazel.

The reception was amazing, and as if following a new tradition, Jason proposed to Piper. Nico thought it would be amusing if Hazel got engaged to Frank at Jason’s wedding. Then maybe Reyna. Yeah, that would be funny.

Right now though, Nico was just basking in the morning light coming in through the window of Hades cabin. They wouldn’t be here too long anymore. They were getting an apartment in New Rome.

Nico rolled on his side and saw his husband’s sleeping face. Nico smiled to himself. Husband. Will was his _husband_. He wanted to scream it to the world. Will was his. Forever and always.


End file.
